fairytailfandomcom_id-20200215-history
FOREVER HERE
}} FOREVER HERE adalah Lagu Pembuka keduapuluh Fairy Tail yang dinyanyikan oleh ''Yoko Ishida.'' Karakter yang Muncul Lirik Versi TV Romaji= FOREVER HERE… WE ARE Wake aenai nante, mou omowanai de Sore ga donna ni itakutatte kamawanai Deaeta guuzen mo, kitto imi ga aru Kasane awaseta te de kikasete Kantan na kotoba de　kamawanai yo Yorisotta kokoro wa nandemo tsutae aeru kara FOREVER　koko ni kaette kureba ii dake Itsudatta ne, egao de matteite kureru basho Tatoeba hanareteitatte　zutto kawaranai Onaji doa akeru kagi wo motteiru koto wo… wasurenai de |-| Kanji= FOREVER HERE… WE ARE 分け合えないなんて、もう思わないで それがどんなに痛くたって構わない 出会えた偶然も、きっと意味がある 重ねあわせた手で聴かせて 簡単な言葉で　かまわないよ 寄り添った心はなんでも伝えあえるから FOREVER　ここに帰ってくればいいだけ いつだったね、笑顔で待っていてくれる場所 例えば離れていたって　ずっと変わらない 同じドア開ける鍵を持っていることを… 忘れないで |-| English= FOREVER HERE… WE ARE I’m not going to think about sharing anymore No matter how much it hurts, it doesn’t change anything And meeting by chance, there must be meaning in that Listening to the hands piling up Simple words don’t change anything, either Because a snuggling heart can tell you anything FOREVER　if you could only just come back here Where I would be waiting with a smile Even if you went away, nothing would ever change When you hold the same key that opens the door… don’t forget that |-| Bahasa Indonesia= Forever Here...We Are Jangan pernah berpikir untuk berbagi Walaupun itu menyakitkan, tak apalah. Ribuan pertemuan pasti ada arti Katakanlah tangan yang bersatu itu.. Itu adalah kata - kata yang mudah, ku tak peduli Hati yang berselimut berkali - kali Akan kukatakan sejak kita bertemu Forever Jika kau hanya kembali kesini Setiap saat, Aku akan menunggu disini dengan senyuman Walaupun kita sangat jauh terpisah selalu takkan pernah berubah Saat kau memegang kunci yang sama membuka pintu itu… Jangan pernah lupakan Versi Lengkap Romaji= Forever Here....We are Wake aenai nante mou omowanai de Sore ga donna ni Itakute tatte kamawanai Deatte guuzen mo Kitto imi ga aru Kasane awaseta te de kikasete Kantan na kotoba de kamawanai yo Yorisotta kokoro wa nandemo Tsutae aerukara Forever koko ni kaette kureba ii dake Itsudatte ne, Egao de matte ite kureru basho Tatoeba Hanarete itakute zutto kawaranai Onaji doa akeru kagi wo motte iru koto wo Wasurenai de Atatakasa wo kanjou ano hibi wa Toki ga donna ni nagaretatte nakusanai Osanai Kanjou mo, kitto oboeteru Tagai...nobashita te wo tsunaida Isshun no shisen de wakariau yo namida to yasashisa, nando mo kawashiaeta nara NOWHERE sore wa tatta hitotsu shikanai Dakedo sore wa wakeattemo kie wa shinai yo NOW HERE mune ni kizande zutto hanasanai Onaji doa akeru kagi wo motte iru koto wo Kizuna Dakara (DEAR MY PRECIOUS.. FOREVER HERE) Kantan na kotoba datte todoiteru yo Yorisoiaeru kokoro ni, koe wa kasanatta FOREVER koko ni modotte kureba ii dake Itsudatte ne, egao ga matteite kureru kara NOW HERE mune ni kizande zutto hanasanai Onaji doa akeru kagi wo motte iru koto wo Konna ni taisetsu na kureru basho wo... Wasurenaide |-| Bahasa Indonesia= Forever Here...We Are Jangan pernah berpikir untuk berbagi Walaupun itu menyakitkan, tak apalah. Ribuan pertemuan pasti ada arti Katakanlah tangan yang bersatu itu.. Itu adalah kata - kata yang mudah, ku tak peduli Hati yang berselimut berkali - kali Akan kukatakan sejak kita bertemu Forever Jika kau hanya kembali kesini Setiap saat, Aku akan menunggu disini dengan senyuman Walaupun kita sangat jauh terpisah selalu takkan pernah berubah Saat kau memegang kunci yang sama membuka pintu itu Jangan pernah lupakan Kehangatan yang kita rasakan saat hari itu Walaupun waktu yang mengalir takkan pernah berubah Perasaan saat kita masih muda, pasti masih teringat Mari..saling menyatukan tangan kita dan terhubung Dalam sekejap, kita bisa mengerti satu sama lain.. Airmata dan kebaikan berkali kali.. Akan ku bagikan sejak kita bertemu NOWHERE Itulah satu hal yang takkan menghilang Tapi walaupun kita tahu itu takkan menghilang dengan mudahnya NOWHERE akan ku ukir dihatiku dan takkan ku lepaskan Saat kau memegang kunci yang sama membuka pintu itu...Karena itu ikatan Dear My Precious....Forever Here Kata-kata yang mudah itu akan tersampaikan padamu Suara yang bersatu dekat didalam hati kita FOREVER...jika kau kembali kesini.. Setiap saat, Aku akan menunggu disini dengan senyuman NOWHERE akan ku ukir dihatiku dan takkan ku lepaskan Saat kau memegang kunci yang sama membuka pintu itu.. Ditempat kita kembali sangatlah berharga..jangan lupakan.... Navigasi Kategori:Musik Kategori:Lagu Penutup